Sonic and Friends Find Love
by Shadow Lover 543
Summary: Sonic's friends meet eight girls (who are all sisters) that have mysterious powers and start to fall in love with them. Will they become GF and BF? Or will they stay friends? Read to find out! Story includes OCs. Although, the OCs don't know about their powers until their bonds become stronger. (Sonic's friends are ALL boys)
1. A Howling Surprise

**Chapter One-A Howling Surprise**

_At the Hamarus' Residence_

Tiana's POV

It was the first light of March 23, 2010 when me and my seven sisters had an adventure we would never forget.

Oh, my name is Tiana Hamarus and my sisters' names are Coitenus, Cyanette, Jasmine, Bella, Tori, Alexandra and Britney. All of us were fourteen that day because it was our birthday.

If you guessed, you are right; me and my sisters were all born on that same day. Although, we're all infernal, meaning we don't look alike, at all.

You see, Jasmine and I have brown eyes, brown hair and tan skin, Bella and Coitenus have jade green eyes, red hair and fair skin, Tori and Cyanette have amethyst eyes, black hair and brown skin and Alexandra and Britney have ocean blue eyes, blonde hair and pale skin.

We all have different personalities like for example, sociality. Alexandra and I are antisocial, Jasmine and Coitenus are sometimes social, Britney and Cyanette are very social and Bella and Tori are the quiet types.

Anyways, now that I've told you about me and my sisters, I'll tell you about how our adventure began. So, we were sleeping in one large rainbow-colored room with four bunk beds, white curtains, a dresser and a dress wardrobe.

My sisters and I were fast asleep until our crazy dad came in and blew a loud air horn with one ear covered. All eight of us jumped up, screaming at the top of our lungs and covered our ears because we were all very sensitive to loud noises.

"Wake up girls! Time to celebrate your fourteenth birthday!" yelled our dad. Our dad intends to do crazy stuff like that. We sometimes laugh to his jokes; sometimes we just wish he would like him to become normal for one day. Anyway, my siblings and I looked at him with tired/annoyed faces as we got up.

"Dad, seriously, do you have to do that?" Bella asked. All of us nodded in agreement because every year on our birthday he did the air horn wake up call.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm a crazy old goon!" He joked. We all laughed at the joke he pulled. So, after dad left the room, we all went into our wardrobe and got changed.

* * *

After we all got into our clothes, we went outside to where our family was waiting for us and saw balloons, a cake with eight different colors, party hats, and lots of other stuff.

Every one of our family members jumped out and shouted "Happy Birthday" to us. We were so happy to see everyone and began to play games, eat cake, things that you do at a birthday party.

Alexandra's POV

After the party was over, we all had one gift from our cousin, Laron. We were all excited because we loved surprises.

"What is it?" We all asked at the same time. We all kept asking him to give us hints of what it was, but he wouldn't give it to us. He told us to close our eyes then he'll tell us to open them when he's ready and to not peek. So, we closed our eyes and did not peek at all. After about two minutes of waiting, we heard Laron tell us something we all wanted to hear.

"Okay, you can open them now." He said. So, we opened our eyes and gasped at who was there in front of us. It was Knuckles the Echidna!

I looked over at Jasmine and saw that she was freaking out. I giggled because Knuckles was her number one character. After her little freak out moment, she finally calmed down and Knuckles sang us a song called Timeless by Ross Lynch.

* * *

After he finished singing, we all clapped for him and he started blushing. I snickered at his reaction but tried to hold it back.

What surprised us the most was when Knuckles told us that he was gonna stay at our house for a little while. Jasmine, from what I could tell, was the most excited. So, we all went back inside the house and went to bed.

Bella's POV

While we were all sleeping, I could've sworn I heard a swishing sound outside our room window.

I woke up and looked at the clock. **12:00**. I shrugged and went back to bed, thinking maybe it was my imagination.

After a second later, I heard a howl outside. I looked over at Tiana, who was wide awake, and did the _pssst_ thing. She looked in my direction with a horrified look.

"Hey, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. There must be a wolf outside. But, I have a feeling that it's not a wolf at all at the same time." She said. I was kinda confused by what she was talking about but eventually figured out what she was trying to say.

When she was about to say something, something broke through the window and landed with a _thud_. I looked and saw an enormous wolf with pointed shoes. That was when I realized who the strange creature was.

Everyone woke up screaming and hid under the covers to hide from the wolf alien. The wolf creature looked towards Jasmine and grabbed her.

Jasmine was screaming and trying her hardest to escape its grasp to no prevail. The thing hit her head, knocking her out, then left the room with her.

"Jasmine!" Everyone shouted. Our mom, dad and Knuckles came running into the room and asked what happened.

"Someone kidnapped Jasmine just now!" Coitenus said.

"No, not someone." I said. They all turned to me with a confused look.

"What're you talking about? Do you know who that someone is?" Knuckles asked. I nodded then looked at everyone with a serious look.

"That was Sonic the Hedgehog, but in his Werehog form."

* * *

**HEEY! Here's a new story! OMG! Jasmine being kidnapped by Sonic the Werehog! Why would Sonic do that?! Post it in the reviews of why you think. Oh, I only own Tiana, Coitenus, Cyanette, Laron and Alexandra. Jasmine, Bella, Tori and Britney belong to my partner, friend and sister, Shadow lover 123. Sonic the (Hedgehog) Werehog and Knuckles belong to SEGA, not me!**

**(Brings in a bowl of tomatoes) If you hate this story, go ahead and throw tomatoes at me. Me and Shadow lover 123 are working hard to make these stories exciting. Also, the song belongs to its rightful owner. If you want an OC in the story, post in the reviews, PM me OR post it in my new forum. I will accept about 3 OCs until the third or further chapter comes out.**


	2. Sonic the Hedgehog's Reasonable Kidnappi

**Chapter Two-Sonic the Hedgehog's Reasonable Kidnapping**

_At the Hamarus' Residence_

Tiana's POV

When I heard the words "Sonic the Hedgehog" and "Werehog," I was shocked. I always knew Sonic was real. When I first saw Knuckles, I knew Sonic had to be somewhere.

"You know what, I figured out the same thing." I said.

"Well, whatever Sonic's gonna do to Jasmine and wherever he took her, we're gonna find her. Let's get going." Knuckles said. Everyone nodded and got ready. Once everyone got into their clothes, we went outside to find our missing sister.

* * *

_In a Cave_

Jasmine's POV

It all happened too sudden. Sonic the Werehog breaking into our room, grabbing me, knocking me out, then leaving the house with me.

The only question I had was, why did he kidnap me? He would _never_ kidnap anyone, not even if it was an evil vampire or something.

I opened my eyes and looked around my new location. The place had pointed rocks, water flowing in tiny creeks and a little bit of sunlight shining through large/small holes in the ceiling.

"So, you're finally awake?" I jumped at the voice and looked in the direction in which it came from.

I heard the person stand up and walk up to me. I felt the urge to get up and escape, but my body wouldn't cooperate with me. It just wouldn't move. I had no choice but to see who the person was.

When the person came in, I was in utter shock but disbelief. It was Sonic the Hedgehog himself, but, he was back to normal.

He also looked wet and a little muddy. I looked at his face and saw that he looked very upset. He had dried up tears in the corner of his eyes and clenched up fists.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, nice to meet you." I quickly said. Sonic was surprised that I knew his name. His expression was surprised for a moment, but changed back to the upset look.

"Yes I am. What's your name?" He asked me while looking away.

I was shocked that he was being nice to me, even though he kidnapped me last night. So, I told him my name and he started to hesitate for a moment.

"Do you know why I took you?" He asked hesitantly. I shook my head because I wanted to know why he captured me and took me away from my sisters.

"I kidnapped you... because I'm trying to get Knuckles angry." He told me. I gasped with shock. Why would he make Knuckles, his best friend, angry? Did he do something to make him want to do this? So, I built up the courage to ask him the question and asked it.

"Why do you want to anger Knuckles, Sonic? Did he do something for you to be mad at him?" I asked him with concern. He looked at me with a hint of shock and nodded.

"Yes, yes he did. He pranked me into going into the ocean yesterday."

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! I'm working on _another_ story called...(drumroll please)...The Sonic Heroes Talk Show! So, I don't know if it's OK to do it or not but, whatever! A guy on Fanfiction, _Nitro321,_ does a story called Ask the Sonic Characters so I thought I would make a story like his to show them how GREAT their story is!**

**Anyway, Knuckles pranking Sonic to go into the ocean! That's horrible! What is Sonic gonna do? Will Jasmine's family and Knuckles find her before it's too late? Find out in the next chapter or post your opinions in the reviews! Review, favorite and follow! Speed On!**


	3. Guardian VS Hero

**Chapter Three-Guardian VS Hero**

He had a little anger when he started saying "pranked". I was kinda shocked with disbelief because Knuckles **knows** that Sonic was afraid of water.

I looked at Sonic and saw his lower lip trembling and his body shaking a little. I felt horrible for him. He was a little cold after getting out of the water, mad at what he did and scared of what Knuckles did.

As I was thinking of how bad I felt for Sonic, he suddenly started beating me with punches, kicks, uppercuts (physical attacks to put it simple). I felt so alone and scared that I wished my sisters were here besides me, even Knuckles. Guys, wherever you are, please hurry!

_Somewhere Outside_

Tori's POV

While we were searching for Jasmine the next morning, we all split up to look in different areas. I was with Tiana, Cyanette, Coitenus, our mother and Knuckles and the others went the other way.

After a few minutes of walking, we came across a cave. Knuckles told us to follow him into the cave and we agreed.

We looked in the cave and saw a girl with brown eyes and hair, and tan skin lying on the floor, motionless with bruises and cuts all over her. In an instant, we knew who the girl was.

"JASMINE!" My sisters, mother and I yelled. We ran towards her and cried as we were patching her up with bandages we brought in case something like that happened.

I looked over at Knuckles and saw him standing there with his fists clenched up and an angry face on.

Knuckles' POV

While the girls ran over to Jasmine, who was lying on the floor with bruises and cuts all over her body, I just stood in my spot with my fists clenched and my face looking angry.

I finally found out that Sonic kidnapped her because he wanted me to get mad. But, the only question is, why did he want me to get upset like this?

As I was standing there looking angry, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and suddenly got hit in the face. I got up and saw Sonic standing there with an upset face. He looked wet and he had tears in his eyes.

"Sonic, what's wrong with you?! Why are you acting like this?" I yelled in his face. I was about to hit him until he immediately grabbed my hand, stopping it and giving me a death glare.

"Don't play dumb with me, Knucklehead! I'm mad at you because of what you did to me two days ago!" He shouted then sent me flying across the cave. I hit a hard rock and slid to the floor. I was surprised that he was mad at me and then I remembered what I did that day.

**Yesterday**

**'****Hey Sonic, I have something to show you.' I said with a smirk.**

**'****OK, where is it?' He asked. I motioned my hand for him to follow me.**

**'****Well, come on and I'll show you.' I said.**

**We went to the edge of a cliff, where the ocean was and Sonic caught up to me.**

**'****So, what is the thing you want to show me?' asked Sonic. I smirked and led Sonic to the edge of the cliff.**

**'****It's down there.' I said. Sonic looked down and I snickered quietly.**

**'****I don't see anything.' He said. I tiptoed towards him sneakily so he wouldn't get any suspicion.**

**'****Well, you'll have to take a closer look to see it.' I said a little louder before I pushed him off the cliff. I laughed as I watched him splash into the water then walked away.**

**Present Day**

So, that was why he was mad at me. Because I pulled that prank on him, even though I knew that he was afraid of water. I then saw Sonic coming towards me with that same angry look. I built up my courage and said something that I should've said yesterday.

"Sonic, I'm very sorry for what I did to you, okay?" He stopped in the middle of his tracks and stared at me with a surprised look.

"You... Y-you mean that?" He asked me with that same look. I nodded with the sorry expression I had.

"Yes, I know what I did was wrong and I know you were afraid of water. I'm very sorry, Sonic and I mean it." I said. Sonic smiled at me and forgave me. I suddenly saw Sonic fall to the floor, passing out.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's the third chapter! Knuckles apologizes to Sonic. How nice! But, why did Sonic faint all of a sudden? Did Knuckles do something to him that he didn't notice? Review of what you think!**

**Review, favorite and follow! Speed On! See you later!**


	4. Apologies, New Friends and Vengeances

**Chapter Four-Apologies, New Friends and Vengeances**

Coitenus' POV

Everything that I saw right in front of me, the fighting, Knuckles apologizing to Sonic then Sonic passing out, it felt like a dream has become real.

After Sonic passed out, Knuckles caught him in his arms and I walked up to him and told him that I would take him for him. Knuckles thanked me for my offer and handed the blue hero to me. Both of us walked back to where my family was and went back home to take care of Jasmine and Sonic.

**Five Days Later**

Cyanette's POV

It's been five days since we've had the kidnapping incident. Me and my sisters were so worried for Jasmine and Sonic because we called the doctor five days ago and he said that they both would be in a coma for a week.

They told us all what we needed to do in order to get them to wake up after their coma state and we did just that.

The fifth day, Jasmine started to wake up. My sisters and I were so happy that Jasmine was alright and hugged her.

"Hey, girls. What happened?" She asked us. We all told her about what happened and we told her about Sonic and Knuckles.

After we told her about the fight with Knuckles and Sonic, Sonic started to wake up. Everyone looked in his direction and saw him slowly get up, holding his head.

"Ugh, what happened? Where am I?" He groaned. He looked over at us and looked very confused.

"Hey Sonic. How're you feeling?" Jasmine asked the blue hero. Sonic looked at Jasmine and smiled a little bit.

"I'm fine, thanks. Jasmine, I'm sorry for kidnapping you last time. I was just so mad at Knuckles that I just, well, took it out on you." He apologized.

Britney's POV

I looked over at Jasmine and saw her smile. I thought she was mad at Sonic for kidnapping her five days ago, but I guess she wasn't after he said he was sorry.

"It's okay Sonic. I forgive you. I think it should be Knuckles that should be apologizing. He shouldn't be pranking you like that." She stated.

"Oh, he already did that." Sonic assured.

"Really? When?" Jasmine asked.

"Five days ago while you were knocked out." Jasmine nodded and introduced every one of us. Sonic got a little confused by who was who for a few minutes, but got the hang of it after a while.

While Sonic was getting to know us, Mom and Dad came in and hugged Jasmine, happy to see that she was okay. Tiana went up to Mom and Dad and introduced them to Sonic.

She also told them that he was sorry for kidnapping Jasmine and that it was Knuckles' fault. Mom and Dad nodded and forgave him as well.

"Listen, uh, do you mind if I can stay here for a little while? I have nowhere else to go." He asked.

Tiana's POV

When I heard the word "stay" come out of his mouth, I almost freaked out. Mom and Dad looked at each other and nodded.

"Of course, Sonic. Follow us." Dad said. After Dad and Mom left with Sonic, I started jumping and dancing around with excitement. My sisters laughed at me, but I didn't care. My number one idol was staying with us!

**The Next Day**

The next day, me and my sisters were playing pirates when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it!" I called out. I ran to the door and opened it to see Tails, Shadow and Silver standing there. I just stood there in shock because Tails, Shadow and Silver were my second, third and fourth favorite characters.

"Hi, may we stay here for a while? We lost Sonic and Knuckles and we have nowhere else to go." Silver said. I nodded my head and called Sonic and Knuckles down to the door. They both came down and greeted their friends.

We all went to bed that night and unknown to us, we were being watched by three black figures outside our house.

? POV

"They forgot all about us!" I yelled. My friends tried to calm me down, but I was so mad.

"Easy there. Look, I've got an idea." One of my friends said. I began to calm down and looked up at him.

"What have you got in mind?" I asked. One of my other friends came in and interrupted us like always.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" He asked. I sighed and yelled at him to shut up. He then nodded and shut his mouth as I told him to.

"As you were saying?" I said. My friend leaned in to my ear and whispered his idea.

"Tomorrow, we launch a sneak attack on everyone, even the family they're staying with."

* * *

**HEY! Here's the fourth chapter. So, who do you think the three figures are? Will Sonic, his friends, and the Hamarus family be able to escape before the three figures plan their sneak attack? Review your thoughts! Review, favorite and follow! Speed On! Bye!**


	5. Hangouts, Disasters and First Love

**Chapter Five-Hangouts, Disasters and First Love**

Knuckles' POV

The next day, I decided to ask Jasmine if she wanted to hang out so we could get to know each other better. I was walking down the hall when I heard someone singing.

"Huh?" I said. I kept walking until the singing got closer. Once the singing got to me, I saw Jasmine on her bed singing some song. When she was finished, I walked in.

"Wow, Jasmine." I said. She jumped while yelping and turned her head away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She turned a little towards me then back to the other side.

"I'm too embarrassed." She said. I blinked a couple of times then laughed.

"Why are you so embarrassed? You have a nice singing voice." I commented. I could tell that she was flattered by what I said.

"W-well, thanks Knuckles. I don't get that a lot." She said. We both sat down next to each other and talked a lot. I learned some stuff about Jasmine and I told her some stuff about me. I sighed and rested my hands on my lap until my right hand slipped and touched Jasmine's side.

"Sorry Jasmine." I apologized. I saw Jasmine blushing and shifting uncomfortably and had a thought in my head.

"Wait a minute... are you ticklish?" I asked. Jasmine's eyes went wide and she blushes a little bit.

"Why do you say that?" She asked with a little worry in her voice.

"You moved when I touched you on your side." I pointed out.

"So, that doesn't mean I'm ticklish." She said. I smirked and pounced on her. I then started to tickle Jasmine and she started laughing.

"Okay... I admit it... Let me go..." She laughed. I gave in to her pleas and let her take a breather. But that came to a bad thing because Jasmine tackled me to the floor and started to tickle me back. I bursted into laughter and tried to get her off me, but she was a tough nut to crack.

"Okay, Jasmine... you got me... Get off me..." I said in between laughter. Jasmine sighed and stopped tickling me. I held my chest as I tried to get my breath back.

After we both sighed, we were stuck in an explosion in the house. Jasmine looked scared from what was going on.

"What's happening?" She yelled through all the noise.

"I don't know, Jasmine! C'mon, we've gotta find the others and get them outta here!" I yelled as I grabbed her hand and ran out the door.

Jasmine's POV

I just couldn't believe my house was being attacked. Who is doing this and why? I thought it would be Eggman, but then again, I thought it wasn't.

As I was running with Knuckles, I felt his mitten grip my hand. I looked over at Knuckles and didn't see him look back at me. Why was Knuckles worrying about me so much? Does he care about me? Am I like a sister to him? Was he worried when I got kidnapped by Sonic?

As I was asking myself questions, I looked around to see my entire family out cold on the floor. I heard a booming sound in the distance and looked up from the now destroyed house. I saw a bomb flying towards me and Knuckles and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. The bomb hit the ground between me and Knuckles and we both released each other and separated.

Knuckles' POV

After I felt Jasmine's hand let go of my hand, I got worried. I landed on my stomach and a few debris of the house fell on my head. I was out for maybe two minutes tops and I woke up to see lots of wooden debris around me. I then remembered Jasmine and began to search for her, calling out to her to see if she would answer.

"JASMINE! JASMINE, WHERE ARE YOU!? JASMINE!" I yelled. I heard a soft moan nearby and saw a hand sticking out of the floor. I ran over to that spot and threw every piece of debris out of the way, only to see something I never wanted to see.

Jasmine was lying on her back with her head facing towards me. Her side was covered in blood, possibly from that bomb explosion near us, with her right arm over it and her left arm stretched out to the side. Her eyes began to open and she looked at me with a weak smile.

"Knuckles? Is that you?" She asked. I was relieved that she was still alive. I carefully picked her head up and placed it on my lap.

"It's gonna be okay, Jasmine. We'll take you to the hospital so they can fix you up okay?" I told her. She shook her head lightly and looked up at me with her brown eyes.

"No, Knuckles. I'll be alright. Don't worry about me." She said softly. She started wincing in pain as I looked and saw that she was raising her hand towards me weakly. I grabbed her hand and looked at her to see her crying.

"Promise me, Knuckles... that you will find out whoever did this... and make them pay for what they did to me... and my family." She sobbed. I was shocked to hear those words come out. After a while, her eyes closed and she passed out. I became very angry at the terrorist that hurt Jasmine and her family. I saw in the corner of my eye that my friends have woken up and saw me very upset.

As soon as they asked me what was wrong and what happened, I told them everything that happened. I told them of what Jasmine wanted us to do and we did just that.

We looked around the house, near and far, but couldn't find the people who attacked us anywhere. _That_ was when I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw no one. I thought it was my imagination then continued to search.

After a minute or two, I heard that someone again. I turned and saw nobody. I knew I was being stalked by those terrorists and pretended to continue searching.

I heard a crack sound behind me and turned to see three black figures, one tall, one medium and one tiny but flying. They all ran away from me when they all got caught and I ran after them with Sonic and the others when they noticed me.

While we were chasing the three terrorists, the medium sized guy threw ninja stars at us and we all dodged them easily.

After who know how long, we finally defeated the three terrorists.

"Okay, you got us." The large one said. The large one sounded very familiar. They all came forth and revealed themselves. In the light was the Chaotix, Vector, Espio and Charmy. Me and the others stared at them with disbelief then looked with anger.

"Why the heck did you attack us?" Tails asked. Espio sighed and told us that they thought that we forgotten about them since they were still out looking for us. He also said that when they found us, we looked like we forgot about them. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, we would never forget you guys. Let's go ask the family we're staying with if you guys can stay." I said.

"Um, I don't know. After all, we attacked them. Don't you think they would reject us?" Charmy asked. Sonic told them that he kidnapped one of the family's daughters last time and he didn't get denied for shelter.

"OK, if you say so." Espio said.

When we went back, Shadow used Chaos Heal on the Hamarus family. I saw Jasmine waking up and I hugged her. She seemed kinda surprised because I've never hugged anyone before. She hugged back anyway.

"I missed you too, Knuckles. I have something to tell you." She said. I looked at her and listened to see what she had to say. She said something that made my heart stop.

"I love you, Knuckles the Echidna." I was shocked because I loved her too. All of a sudden, she pulled me in and kissed me. I kissed her back to say that I loved her too.

Jasmine's POV

Knuckles' kiss felt so real and so smooth that I didn't want it to end. After we let go, we looked at each other and he said that he loved me too, and that made my heart skip a beat.

"R-really?" I asked. Knuckles nodded which made both of us blush for some reason.

"Ever since Sonic kidnapped you, I was very worried that I wouldn't find you. And when you got hit with that bomb and let go of my hand, I got so worried. What I'm trying to say is... I would put my life in for you to make sure that you're safe." He said. I was utterly shocked by his words. I looked at my mother and father and they nodded, saying that they trust him to be my boyfriend! I was suddenly picked up from the ground and I saw Knuckles carrying me.

Shadow's POV

After all that romance that I saw with that Knucklehead, I felt happy for him that he had Jasmine for a girlfriend. I told the Chaotix to follow me to Jasmine's parents and they did.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hamarus?" I called. They turned to me and asked me what I needed.

"These are the guys that attacked us, but they didn't mean to because they thought My friends and I forgot about them. Do you mind if they stay with us?" I asked. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Of course they can." Mr. Hamarus said. The Chaotix cheered and danced around with joy and everyone laughed at them.

"But, where are we going to live now? Our house is destroyed." Coitenus asked, pointing out the pile of debris. Tails flew towards us and said something that we all didn't think he would say.

"You can all stay at the Typhoon."

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's the fifth chapter! Sorry it kinda took me awhile(maybe...) to update. I am very busy. And Jasmine and Knuckles are finally BF+GF! YAYZ! So, what do you think Mr. and Mrs. Hamarus are gonna say about staying at the Blue Typhoon? Will their lives _ever_ be the same? Will I _ever_stop talking so much crap? Find out next time! Review, favorite and follow! Speed On!**

**PS-I only own Tiana, Coitenus, Mr and Mrs. Hamarus, Alexandra, Cyanette and the plot! Jasmine, Britney, Tori and Bella belong to my partner/friend/sister, Shadow lover 123! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Vector, Espio and Charmy belong to SEGA!**


	6. Jasmine Becomes Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter Six-Jasmine Becomes Sleeping Beauty**

Jasmine's POV

The next morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and the breeze was flowing at the Blue Typhoon. Me and my family moved to the Typhoon yesterday after mom and dad agreed to Tails' offer. So now, me, my sisters and our parents live in the Typhoon until our mom and dad can find a new home.

Me and my sisters woke up early to get to school. Don't get me wrong, we like school, but our school is considered the fifth most horrible school in our state.

But anyways, I got dressed in a nice light blue half shirt with a tank top underneath it, dark grey jeans, and black boots that go up to my shins. I went to Knuckles' room real quick and saw him asleep. I smiled and thought he looked... well, kinda cute when he's sleeping. I walked up to his bed quietly and kissed him before I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

After we finished eating, my sisters and I got all our school things and went to school.

* * *

**_The End of the Day_**

When I got out of English class, I went to my locker to get my homework and go home for the day. My sisters were already going home and when I got my homework and shut my locker door, I was shocked and annoyed to see my ex-boyfriend, Jason Dreadlock standing there.

"Hey babe. Look, I want to say sorry for what I did to you. Will you come back to me?" He asked. I groaned at his question and slapped my face with my palm.

"Jason, I don't love you anymore. I have a new guy in my life and he would never cheat on me because he loves me." I answered. I was about to turn and walk away when Jason pinned me to my locker and kiss me. When I don't kiss him back, he slapped me across my face so hard that it left a huge bruise on my cheek. He grabs me by my shirt and started to beat me.

After that horrible beating, I tried to get up only to bump into my locker. I knew that Jason sprained my ankle because when I tried to stand up, my ankle would hurt badly. I heard Jason stomp away and I painfully walk back home.

* * *

When I got back home, I noticed Knuckles walking by but I just walked right past him and into my room. I go into my room and didn't see my sisters anywhere. I limped over to my bed and cried into my pillow.

As I was crying, I heard the door opening but I didn't care to know who was coming. That person walked up to me and the left side of my bed sank a bit. When I felt my back being rubbed, curiosity hit me and I looked to see Knuckles. I noticed that once I lifted my head, his face turned from a sad and sorrowful look to a shocked one. That was when I realized the bruise on my face and sunk my face back into the pillow.

"Don't look at me! Just leave me alone!" I yelled. Knuckles hugged me and I calmed down a little.

"Relax Jasmine. I'm here to help you, remember? Tell me what happened." He said. I sighed and told him about how Jason wanted me to be his lover again after what happened, and when he asked who he was, I told him he's my ex-boyfriend. Anyway, I also told him that he kissed me and beat me when I didn't kiss him back. I also told him that he sprained my ankle before he left.

"... and that's what happened." I said, finishing off my story. Knuckles looked really mad and I can tell that he was gonna make Jason regret putting his hands on me. I felt darkness overwhelming me and I fell into a deep sleep.

Knuckles' POV

I heard Jasmine sleeping and I looked over at her and saw her doing just that. The bruise on her cheek kept on bothering me so I went to Shadow's room and asked him to help me.

"What do you need my help for?" He asked.

"Jasmine's ex-boyfriend beat her at her school and she's beat up pretty badly. I was thinking maybe you can use something to take the pain away." I said. Shadow thought about it for a little and agreed to do it. I lead him to her room and pointed him towards Jasmine on the bed. He walked up to her with me following him and he placed his hand on her chest.

"Chaos... HEAL!" He shouted and a bright green light shone on his hand. When the light died down, Shadow released his hand off Jasmine's chest. I looked at Jasmine and saw her still sleeping. I was confused and started shaking her, trying to wake her up.

"Jasmine, wake up! Jasmine!" I yelled. The only response I got from her was her shifting in her sleep.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Shadow and I asked. As me and Shadow were trying to figure out why Jasmine's still sleeping, we heard the door opening. We looked and saw Tiana standing there with a sad look.

"Hey Tiana. Are you OK?" Shadow asked. Tiana looked at us and nodded.

"I know why Jasmine isn't waking up." I was surprised. She heard everything and knew what was going on. She walked up to us and sat next to me and Jasmine.

"So, do you know why?" Shadow asked. Tiana looked up at us and said something that made my heart freeze.

"Jasmine's placed in another coma."

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's the sixth chapter! Poor Jasmine, getting beaten by her ex-boyfriend then placed in another coma. So, what's gonna happen to Jasmine? Will she ever wake up? What's Knuckles going to do about the situation? Review your thoughts! Review, favorite and follow and speed on!**


	7. Guardian VS Ex-Boyfriend Part One

**Chapter Seven-Guardian VS Ex-Boyfriend ****_Part One_**

Knuckles' POV

I just couldn't believe it. Jasmine was placed in another coma. While me and Shadow were staring in shock, Tails suddenly came in.

"What's going on? What happened?" He asked. I looked at Tiana crying on Jasmine while hugging her and told Tails what happened to Jasmine. He nodded and I could tell he had an idea of how to help.

"I'll take her to the nursing room to see how long her coma state will last." He said. I agreed and carried Jasmine to the nursing room. I placed her on the bed and went outside with the others.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

Tails came out of the nursing room with a sad look and I knew that it wasn't good news.

"So, what's the verdict?" Tiana asked. Tails sighed, shook his head and said something that made me wanna punch the wall.

"Jasmine will be in a coma for at least 20 days. The sprained ankle had the effect for the coma to last longer."

I was very angry that she was gonna be in a coma for that long and I suddenly yelled louder than I ever did before.

"THAT JASON KID IS GONNA FEEL THE END OF MY KNUCKLES FOR HURTING JASMINE LIKE THAT! UNTIL JASMINE WAKES UP, NO ONE IS GONNA BOTHER ME!" I then stomped into the nursing room and could tell that everyone was surprised by my reaction. I calmed down a bit and sat next to Jasmine.

**_Ten Days Later_**

It's been ten days and Jasmine is still in the coma state. I've stayed with her most of the time to make sure she was safe. But, I was thinking about how to make Jason pay for hurting Jasmine.

"Don't worry, Jasmine. I'll make sure Jason regrets ever putting his hands on you. I love you." I said. I kissed her forehead and went to sleep on the bed next to her.

**_Ten Days Later_**

It's been twenty days and Jasmine was still the coma when she should be awake. I woke up that day and looked over at the bed and saw someone that I thought would never wake up.

On the bed was Jasmine, smiling at me.

"Hey Knuckles." She greeted. I got out of bed and hugged her, happy to see that she was alright.

"Thank goodness. You were in another coma for twenty days." I said. Jasmine smiled and hugged me back. We both heard the door open and everyone came in.

"Hey guys." I said. I greeted everyone and they all went over to Jasmine.

"Okay, I'm confused. Who are you guys?" She asked. I was shocked by what she said. Her sisters walked up to her.

"Jasmine, we know you're playing. So, cut it out." Coitenus said. Jasmine looked at them with a serious face.

"I'm serious. Who are you?" She repeated. Her sisters were shocked and backed away with everyone else. She looked over at me with the same look.

"Knuckles, who are these guys?" She asked for the last time. I walked up to her and told her that she'll stay with me for awhile. Before I said that, I figured out what was going on with Jasmine.

She lost her memory of her family and my friends, but only remembers me.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's the seventh chapter! I'm very sorry for not updating after a few months. And my school let out for the summer! YAYZ! Anyways, I hope you all are having a GREAT summer so far.**

**Jasmine lost her memory of her family and Knuckles' friends, but remembers Knuckles only after having another coma. Will Knuckles be able to make her remember? What will Knuckles do to Jason? What will Jason do? Find out in the next chapter! For now, speed on! Bye!**


	8. Guardian VS Ex-Boyfriend Part Two

**Chapter Eight-Guardian VS Ex-Boyfriend ****_Part Two_**

_**A Week Later**_

Jasmine's POV

It's been a week since I stayed with Knuckles. Knuckles took me on a walk and while we were walking, I was thinking about who his friends were and how they knew me. My thoughts were interrupted when Knuckles stopped.

"Knuckles, are you alright?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jasmine." He answered. I nodded in understanding. While we were talking, my head started to ache, really bad. I fell to my knees while holding my head and crying out in pain. Knuckles knelt down to my size and looked worried from what I could tell.

"Jasmine, are you OK?" He asked.

"No, my head hurts bad." I answered painfully. In my head, I saw a lot of images of the strangers and when I opened my eyes, I then remembered them as my sisters and Knuckles' friends.

"Jasmine?" Knuckles asked me. I looked at him and told him that I remembered everyone. When I turned my head, I saw someone I never wanted to see.

"Oh no. Jason." I said. Knuckles looked in the direction Jason was walking and growled.

Knuckles' POV

I growled when I saw Jasmine's Ex approach. When Jason was close enough to us, he stopped and smirked at us.

"Well, if it isn't miss Jasmine. Is this your new lover? He isn't your type." He taunted. I growled and clenched my fists.

"Shut it kid. You hurt Jasmine twenty days ago and you'll pay for it!" I yelled as I launched at him. He dodged and I heard a girl's muffling sound. I turned around and saw Jason kissing Jasmine. I growled and gave Jason a beating he deserved.

After I finished beating the kid, I brought Jasmine home. Jasmine ran to her room with tears in her eyes. I went to her room and told her that it's all over. She looked at me with a sad look and told me something that shocked me.

"But, I accidentally kissed him back. Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" I hugged her and told her that I wasn't mad her and that she was scared. She smiled and we kissed.

"Look, I'll protect you. I love you." I said. She told me the same thing and told me that she needs some sleep. I nodded, went out and told the others that she got her memories of them back.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's the eighth chapter! YAYZ! Jasmine got her memories o Knuckles' friends and her family back! And Jason got what he deserved from Knuckles! So, what do you think will happen next? Post it in the reviews and see it in the next chapter! But, for now, speed on! Bye!**


	9. Love Cares for Others

**Chapter Nine-Love Cares for Others**

Jasmine's POV

The next day, I felt very sluggish when I woke up. My stomach felt very groggy, my head felt very warm, and my throat felt very dry. As I was laying in bed, I heard the door open and I looked to see Knuckles come in. He sat next to me in the bed and looked at me with a little bit of concern.

"Hey Jasmine. How're you feeling?" He asked. I sighed then looked at my blankets.

"I don't feel so well." I said.

Knuckles' POV

I looked at her and knew she was sick because her face was pale. I told her that I would take care of her until she feels better and she thanked me.

So, starting that day, I was taking care of her. I took care of her for the rest of the day and the next day, she thanked me. I was happy to help and said it was no big deal.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's the ninth chapter! So sorry for not updating. I've been so busy. And sorry for the short chapter. I** **_promise _****the other chaps will be longer and exciting. That was so nice of Knux to take care of Jasmine while she was sick. So, what's gonna happen next? Review your thoughts! Speed on and I'll see you later.**


End file.
